Wedding Preparations
by Crimson Angel of Taoism
Summary: Yoh and Anna are about to get married, and everyone is doing last minute preparations. But what will ensue when Ren and HoroHoro are paired with Melody? Hi! This is Rian Dark Angel!


Crimson Angel of Taoism: Hi everyone! This is Rian Dark Angel! Why did I create a second account? My friend had my old info and got the Rian Dark Angel one suspended! I am not letting her get this one!!!  
  
Ren: The female baka does not own Shaman King.  
  
Crimson Angel: Umm....where exactly did you come from?  
  
Ren: * thins eyes * You kidnapped me as a very early birthday present for Flora! NOW UNTIE ME BEFORE I DIE OF AN ANEURYSM!!!!!! * breathing heavily *  
  
Crimson Angel: Okay, okay. I'll untie you........after this chapter!  
  
Chapter 1: Two Guys and a Girl  
  
~PROLOGUE~  
  
It was a beautiful morning in Tokyo, Japan. People were going about their busy lives, and Anna and Yoh were about to get married. Actually, the wedding was three days away, and everyone was out making last minute preparations. Melody, however, had the misfortune of getting stuck with Usui Horoeku and Tao Ren, the "Constipated Ainu" and the "Ass-Whooper". The three of them had to decorate the chapel, which would take nearly all the time they had. Anna made Melody the boss, and HoroHoro and Ren were to follow her every order, much to their dismay.  
  
Melody, HoroHoro, and Ren marveled at the size of the church. It was as white as snow and its windows consisted of stained glass of a variety of colors. Melody took a deep breath and turned to the boys.  
"No fighting, you two," she warned, giving them a 'you-will-regret- the-day-you-were-born-if-you-mess-this-up' glare. The two boys nodded their heads in annoyance. Why did Anna have to make Melody the boss? Why were they paired with Melody anyway? Why couldn't they have been paired with Pirika or Tamao?  
"Come on," Melody said, dragging the young men into the church. She threw the two of them down into a pew. "These are the ground rules," she said seriously, putting her hands on her hips. "Number one: no fighting. If you fight then you will be disrespecting the almighty. Number two: no profanity. Foul language in the House of the Lord is a sin, and also disrespectful. Number three: no physical contact between the two of you if there is any animosity. I will personally drag the two of you out of here and beat you until you scream bloody murder. Do we have an agreement?"  
The two boys exchanged glances. They shook their heads in agreement, mainly because of the last part. "Good," Melody smiled. "Now shall we get to work?" she said, surveying the enormous mass of the church. "There are four walls to be decorated and only three of us," she said, turning back to the Ainu and the Chinese shaman. "So that means we will have to work TOGETHER. So, to be fair, I will let you two choose what we do first." HoroHoro opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Melody. "No, HoroHoro. Not eat." HoroHoro crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath. Ren shot HoroHoro a glare and had to practically bite his tongue so he wouldn't say anything against their agreement. "How about we do the banners first? It shouldn't be that hard," Ren said, crossing his arms and looking away from their nineteen-year-old boss.  
"Not such a bad idea, Ren-kun. Okay, we'll do the banners first!" Melody said. "Since this is a wedding, white and red would be appropriate. Horo, you make the banners, and Ren-kun, you decide what is to be written on them. I have to go to the florist and pick up the floral arrangements." She turned around just as she had her hand on the knob. "NO FIGHTING." The azure haired HoroHoro ginned. "Don't worry, Mel! You can count on us!" Melody narrowed her eyes. "That had better be the case." And with that, the charcoal haired woman walked out of the church, leaving Ren and HoroHoro alone.  
  
*************************FUNBARI CAKERY*******************  
  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to pair HoroHoro and Ren together?" Manta asked with a worried expression. "Don't worry, Manta," Yoh said lazily. "Melody is way too strict to let anything bad happen." Manta furrowed his eyebrows. "I hope you're right."  
Little did everyone know leaving Ren and HoroHoro alone with very sharp objects was a bad idea. A VERY bad idea in deed. For when one gets mad, one can get violent.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: What did you do to us that was so bad?  
  
Me: This is a short story, Ren. There are only about five chapters left, and I wont let anyone know until the next chapter. 


End file.
